


What's The Difference?

by afrochild



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Difference, District 1, District 11, Districts, Gen, Hate, Help, Hope, Hunger Games, Killing, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrochild/pseuds/afrochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the difference if one person is rich and one person is not? What is the difference if one person is worked out of their mind and one person lives a life close enough to luxury? What is the difference if she was trained to win and she was not? They are both being put in a Games meant to kill them both. They are both trying to win and to become a victor to get back to their families. They can both die in any moment of time. They are both being oppressed by the Capitol. What is the difference if one person is the Capitol's pet and one is not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's The Difference?

"A sweet little girl like you would win the games easily. Those tributes from the poor districts should be the first ones you kill if you do volunteer then kill off the tributes from the not so bad districts with their not so bad skills. Then you kill your 'allies', the other trainees from the other districts." says Diamond, Shiny's older sister of 28. "This is my last year and I want to make it count!" Shiny yells. "That's the spirit sister! Now put on the blue dress on  and show the world you can do it!" Shiny smiles and goes to her room to change into the beautiful dress.

 

In her room she puts her hair into a quick pony tail and runs out of her house, smiling and ready for anything. She wanted to volunteer this year, she wanted to win and to be famous. People from the higher districts have won six years straight. District One about twice from that number, last year and two years before that. One went to District Four and the rest to District Two. Last year was very rough and the winner killed about 10 people, at her victors interview she said “I really wish I would have killed 12 people. I would have loved to hit halfway!” Everyone in the audience laughed after that and she winked at everyone. That was the 27th Games. This is now the 28th and now Shiny wants to win. She then remembered that she forgot something, her mother’s peach-colored sweater. She runs back home knowing that she might be late. “I am so going to get in trouble for this.” she says to herself as she runs in her house.

 

Mother’s sweater was warm and ironed and she put it on slowly, trying to make it feel like a hug. Her parents are one of the richest people in the districts and work very hard every day to keep their fortune. She barely ever see’s her parents since they are either working or going to fancy dinners. They say District One is the Capitol’s pet and that is, at least to Shiny, half true. The Capitol makes the school’s here better, gives all the food they don’t want here and anything out of style here in places they call “Drop Shops”. Trains from the Capitol come to these “Drop Shops” and unpackage the stuff to give to this District. Being the Capitol’s pet is fun and all but they were still put into the Games. The training, though, helps a lot. The Capitol loves it when the higher districts win. That is also a pet quality. But being a pet didn’t stop the Games, and even though they seemed to like the games a bit here, some people didn’t.

* * *

 

_“Mercedes James!”_

 

A scream came from the crowd and a young girl from the twelve-year-olds section dropped to the ground, crying. She yelled “No!” a million times before a Peacekeeper dragged her upstage. Her mother then ran up to her but two Peacekeepers blocked her. The father ran up to the Peacekeepers and pushed them away. One of them brought up a gun to shoot the man when a loud yell was heard from the crowd.

 

Everyone then stopped where they were.

 

“Was that a volunteer?” said the escort, Cupid Benz.

 

“Oh yes, over here!” yelled Shiny.

 

 She walked up the stage with a proud smile and passed the two Peacekeepers and the parents. Clapping was heard from the audience when Shiny came on the stage. She raised her hands up and looked at the young girl who was picked and smiled. She shakes her hand and gives the girl a pat on the head. The girl then runs away from the stage crying and wanting her mother. The crowd then gave a small “Aww.” “Well then.” says Cupid with a smile. “What’s your name?” “Oh, it’s London Bells, sir, but everyone calls me ‘Shiny.’” Cupid then gives her a smile. “What bravery! What good manners!” yells Cupid. “Now” he says “Time for the bo…” He didn’t get to finish his sentence before a boy from the 18 section volunteered. He was a pretty thin boy, but he was strong, Shiny saw that from his training. He also had very good aim. “Now we have are tributes for the 28th Hunger Games!” They all then walked off to the Justice Building.

* * *

 

“Sister, you can do this!” yelled Diamond. “I know that.” Shiny said with a cocky expression on her face. “Well then Miss ‘I can do all things’ you better be ready, this is not just the simple training, this is the real deal! People want to kill you, you…you…” Diamond starts hugging her younger sister and crying. “You have to win.”

 

“I will.”

 Diamond then gives her sister a diamond necklace which was made at their Mom's and Dad's shop. "A beauty, remember me with it alright, London?" Shiny was surprised to hear her say her real name. She nods. "Yes Diamond. I will always remember you. You are to cool to forget." Diamond then giggles and says "Mom and Dad told me to say 'Good luck' to you and that you’re their 'Brave little beauty.'" "Wish they came there selves." Shiny sighs. Diamond then gave Shiny one last big hug and left.

A moment after Diamond left the young reaped girl came in and falls on her knees crying. "Thank you M'am." the girl says crying. "I hope you won't die." "Don't mention it Miss Mercedes." Shiny said. "I'm brave and strong, I won't be killed by any other tribute!" The girl then smiles. "My...my dad told me to give you this, it's some bread. My parent bought it right before the reaping for the celebration afterwards but wants to give it to you instead." Shiny smiles. " Well tell them thank you." The girl, after waving, leaves the room. Shiny looks at the bread and eats it before the Peacekeepers come in.

* * *

 

Shiny knew that she had to win for her district. She can’t be killed. She won’t let that happen. She didn’t want to be killed by anyone especially someone who wasn’t trained. She looks at her mentor, Purity China and thinks ‘I want to be her.’ She really wanted to be a victor. She wanted to win the games and kill everyone in her sight just like she did. She wants to be rich and famous.

She wants to be known.

\----

**Author's Note:**

> Well here is London "Shiny" Bells reaping. The next tribute will be reaped in a short while. Bye and "May the Odds be Ever in your Favor!"


End file.
